


I promise, he loves you

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, No Beta We Die Like Duckworth, Sibling Bonding, shes a good sister ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck were jealous. Well, of course they were. When the person who raised you for ten years just moves on and has his own son, of course you'd be jealous. Of course it would hurt.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I promise, he loves you

“Something’s clearly up with you three. You’ve stayed in your room the entire baby shower. Everyone was so worried. Wanna talk about it?”

“Go away, Webby.” Dewey mumbled into a pillow. The triplets were all on Louie’s bed, crying.

“Is it because of Dylan? You guys know that Mr. Duck would never replace you, right?”

“Really? Because he sure as hell is trying to!” Louie screamed. Webby jumped back, stunned at the outburst. “Uncle Donald doesn't want us. He never did. We aren't worth it.” The boy’s soft cries continued to echo throughout the room.

“Guys, listen.” Webby sat down next to the boys, putting her arms around them. “If Donald didn't want you, then he could’ve just given you away. He could've started a brand new life, but he didn't. He chose you three. He wanted you.”

“Big whoop, he didn't want to abandon some children.” Huey muttered, each word filled with spite.

“Because he  _ cares _ about you!” Webby emphasized. “Family… is hard. It's not always a walk in the park. We all know this. But that doesn't mean it isn't worth it. It doesn't mean that he’s forgotten about you.”

“But he  _ did _ forget about us. He had his  _ own _ kid.” Dewey told her.

“Am  _ I _ any less of your sister because I'm not related to you?”

“Well no, but-”

“Is Boyd any less of Gyro’s son because he isn’t related by blood?”

“No-”

“Is Gos any less of Drake and Launchpad’s daughter because she was adopted?”

“Absolutely not, but-”

“Then why is it any different? Donald having a kid with Daisy doesn't mean he’s forgetting about you. Why are you any less of his children than Dylan? He loves you so much, I promise. He put his life on halt just to make sure that the three of you could grow up in a happy home. He spent  _ ten years _ making sure that you guys had a family. Why would him having another kid mean that he wants to forget about his entire life with you?”

Louie sat up and leaned on Webby’s shoulder. “But what if you’re wrong?” He said through choked sobs. Webby sighed, and hugged him tight.

“I promise you, I'm not wrong. Please, just trust me. Have some faith in our family.” Webby hugged them all, and got up to head back downstairs to the baby shower, but Huey didn't let go.

“Can you stay with us for a little bit? Please?” He mumbled. Webby just smiled and sat back down. The boys all hugged her.

“Thank you, Webbs.” Louie mumbled.

“We love you.” Dewey added on.

“I love you too. And so does Uncle Donald. He  _ always _ will.”


End file.
